maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
Bachmeyer
Bachmeyer is the second-in-command in the Unidade de Forças Especiais unit, and the right-hand man of Armando Becker. Being Becker's lieutenant and best man, he often accompanied his boss. Bachmeyer also seems to be a field leader of the UFE, as he leads the unit to the warzone of the Nova Esperança favela. Bachmeyer also makes deals with the Crachá Preto second-in-command Milo Rego, and sold him people that the UFE caught. Prior to the favela war, Bachmeyer was sent to kill the businessman Rodrigo Branco, under Becker's orders, during an attack by the Crachá Preto on the Branco HQ, successfully executing Branco, stealing the security camera, and setting up a bomb. His role behind the assassination is later found up by Max Payne, Rodrigo's bodyguard, who finds the DVD from Rodrgio's office that shows the execution. After a short confrontion, Bachmeyer runs to his men, and a large gunfight began near Becker's office in the UFE's station. At the end of the gunfight, Bachmeyer was shot in the head and fell from the platform he was standing on. Biography Early life Nothing is known about Bachmeyer's life prior to 2012 events, except the fact that at some point he joined the Unidade de Forças Especiais, and became a loyal right-hand man to Armando Becker. Branco party gunfight After an unsuccessful kidnapping of Rodrigo Branco and his wife Fabiana, by the Comando Sombra, Bachmeyer arrives to the scene along with his boss, Becker, to finish off the remaining Comando Sombra members. As he and Becker go around, he and Max stare for a second at each other, though Max didn't notice him at this time. Rodrigo's assassination When the Crachá Preto attack the Branco building, Bachmeyer enters to Rodrigo Branco's office, and shoots him at the back of the head. Bachmeyer then takes the tape that filmed him killing Branco, and put a bomb under Rodrigo's desk, which destroyed the whole place. At the time of the attack, Max didn't know that Bachmeyer was the assassin. Only later, during his semi-final battle with the UFE, he will find out about the assassination. War at the favela .]] Much later, Bachmeyer leads a full attack on the Nova Esperança favela in order to bring down the Comando Sombra. During this attack, Bachmeyer and his unit capture many residents of the favela, and sell them to Milo Rego and the Crachá Preto. It was the first time where Max Payne noticed Bachmeyer. Death Finally, after learning of Victor Branco and Becker's true plans, Max attacks the UFE base, where he finds the DVD that shows Rodrigo being executed by Bachmeyer. Max rushes into Bachmeyer, who escapes and sends more of his men. Bachmeyer gathers his men near Becker's office, in order to protect him from Payne's attack. After a big shootout, Bachmeyer is shot dead by Payne, and falls from the platform he was standing on, avenging Rodrigo's death. Payne then uses Bachmeyer's ID card to enter Becker's office. Behind the scenes Boss Strategy Murders Commited *Rodrigo Branco: assassinated on orders of Becker and to lure Max into a trap. Quotes *''"Vai pra casa, gringo di merda!" - Bachmeyer confronting Max Payne. *"Do you even see what a joke you are!" '' *''"You should have never listened to that idiot Da Silva!"'' *''"I'll think of you when I get my promotion!"'' *''"Hey! You Americans love to interfere in things you do not understand!" *"Acaba com esse filho da puta! Pelo amor de deus!" '' *''"You were doing so well, you had to go and spoil it."'' Appearances *''Max Payne 3'' **Something Rotten In The Air **Here I Was Again, Halfway Down the World **A Fat Bald Dude With A Bad Temper (Boss fight) Category:Characters Category:Characters in Max Payne 3 Category:Enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses